


Without You, I'll Never Be Home

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Share Your Address [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Personal Growth, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “Hi, baby,” Alexis said softly. It didn’t feel any different, but she knew now. There was a little person growing there, “I love you.” Tears welled in the corners of her eyes. Alexis pictured a tiny blonde child with Ted's laugh, her eyes, clumsy puns spilling from their gap toothed grin.Alexis and Ted find their way home.
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: Share Your Address [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880380
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Without You, I'll Never Be Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InEveryUniverse_SC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/gifts).



Alexis turned the key, pushing open Ted’s front door. She had sat in the parking lot of Elm Valley Gas and Things for what felt hours and seconds all at once. She worried the frayed stitching on her steering wheel beneath her thumb, staring at the short list of contacts clustered under favorites.

The instinct to go to David, like she’d done her whole life, whirled like hummingbirds in her stomach. He would’ve wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smoothed his thumb over her knuckles while they talked through options. Patrick would have brought her chamomile tea, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and gone shopping for fresh ginger. She had real friends now too, Twyla, who filled her with laughter and joy until she was spilling with relief. As a general practice, Stevie sidestepped emotion all together, but would have lent Alexis all of the quiet strength she needed. 

They all would have been so, so sweet, and supportive, and the right choice in their own way. Alexis didn’t want any of them.

She toed off her heels, leaving them on the little paw print mat in Ted’s entry way. The key had been for emergencies, but this kind of felt like it qualified. The air was stale, the house lifeless with disuse.

Alexis dropped her bag on the side table and drew back all the curtains, feeling marginally better as the evening light spilled into the space. She closed her eyes, breathing in the air from the open windows. She felt more at home alone in Ted’s kitchen than she had the past few months at the cottage.

Alexis filled a mug with water, taking small sips; a shuddering breath escaped her. She left her bracelets in a pile on the counter, tugging the sleeves of David’s sweater around her hands. She cradled the curve of her stomach.

“Hi, baby,” Alexis said softly. It didn’t feel any different, but she knew now. There was a little person growing there, “I love you.” Tears welled in the corners of her eyes. Alexis pictured a tiny blonde child with Ted's laugh, her eyes, clumsy puns spilling from their gap toothed grin. 

She trailed her fingers over the the couch; a plush, teal blanket way folded over the back. Alexis wrapped it around her shoulders, pressing her face into the softness. She had pushed Ted for weeks to get something, anything more personal for the space. He was the silliest, most fun man she had ever met and he lived in a sad little furniture display.

“It reminded me of you,” Ted shrugged, smiling softly as he leaned in to kiss her. 

Alexis blinked, wiping her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. She picked up the picture, still on his side table. Her chest ached at the image, her head rest on his shoulder, his fond smile. She pressed her fingertips to the swell of her stomach, her thumb swept along the frame.

Alexis swallowed, “Ask me again, Ted.”

* * *

Ted turned the key, pushing open his front door. He dropped his bag on the rug and lined his shoes up next to Alexis’. He paused, fingertips brushing over the strappy heels. He straightened up, quiet laughter echoing off the walls as he followed the path she left through the house.

Ted hung her bag on one of the small hooks he had installed for that very purpose, rightening a decorative bowl. He pulled the kitchen widows closed before the cool night air could creep in and closed the cabinet beside the sink. Alexis’ delicate golden jewelry set in a neat pile and her favorite mug was missing. There was a chip in the rim from where he’d dropped it in favor of kissing her one morning after she’d slept over.

“Lex?” Ted called, stepping tentatively into the living room. She wasn’t there, nor was the soft blue throw he’d forced himself to leave behind. Light spilled into the hall from beneath his bedroom door.

All of the urgency flowed out of him at the sight of her. Alexis was asleep on his still made bed, skirt discarded on the floor, blanket tucked around her. Her phone lay just beyond her outstretched hand; a dozen missed calls and half as many texts lit up the screen. Ted set it on the side table and turned out the light. He shot a text to David on his way to shower. 

“Ted?” Alexis asked groggily, as he sat on the edge of the mattress. Ted reached out to brush her hair from her face, just visible in the light of the window.

“Hi,” he said, voice rough with emotion. She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” Alexis asked as if he hadn’t found her in his own bed. 

“I never should have left.” She bit her lip, chin wobbling. “Lex, come here, please,” Ted reached for her. Alexis burrowed against him; her arms slid around his waist. He smoothed his palm over the curve of her spine. “I missed you,” Ted pressed his face to the crown of her head and breathed easy for the first time in months.

“I’m pregnant,” Alexis said, thumb brushing over the dimple at the base of his spine. His heart clenched in his chest, overwhelmed by a rush of emotion. Alexis was pregnant. She had come here, to his house, his bed. “I’m keeping them.”

“Alexis-”

“Oh, um, and it’s yours, too,” she added, “I don’t know if you-”

“Alexis,” Ted cupped her jaw. She glanced up to meet his eyes, “I want this, all of it.” Doubt coiled, ice in his veins, “Unless you don’t. Sorry, I shouldn’t have- I didn’t expect you to wait for me.” 

“Ted, no,” Alexis leaned back, rooting through the bedside table. She set a familiar box between them, smiling softly as she intertwined their fingers. Ted grinned, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Ask me again,” Alexis said, promise in her voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
